


Trapped

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby is trapped by Vern and Oz. Along comes a snake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

He’s trapped and it’s his own fault really.  
If he hadn’t taken those drinks at that party he’d be home with Gen and the kids.  
He’s not.  
He’s in an experimental hellhole full of twisted psychos and sickos, and yeah, he deserves it.  
He deserves all that happens to him.  
It’s only fair he gets treated like livestock by a Nazi, he killed a little girl.

*  
Vern.  
He has a face that looks like someone’ s kindly uncle.  
The friendly vibe faded fast.  
Vern could have sold him insurance easily on the outside, and he’s no dummy.  
He’s been with Vern how long now?  
Months of being a bitch, no prag, and shining shoes and sucking Aryan cock.  
He wishes he was dead.  
Vern has him cleaning the pod and singing torch songs.  
It’s only fair and the heroin helps a little.  
Ryan helps in his own way.  
He cares for Toby’s money.  
Money can buy him a few elusive hours of freedom.  
The rest of the time he’s stuck in Oz with an aching heart and a lack of self-esteem.  
*  
He should rebel, but instead he suffers in relative silence.  
Vern seems to approve of his suffering since he’s inflicted so much of it.  
He bears that ugly brand thanks to Vern’s crude ideas of ownership.  
He’s sure he should know his place but he really doesn’t.  
He doesn’t shank Vern, but he tries to help Jefferson Keane and he slips out to get high with Ryan.

*  
Vern reads aloud to him at times.  
Not Mein kampf thankfully, but some other stuff that’s meant appeal to the master race.  
Toby sighs and thanks his master most eloquently later.  
He has no choice.  
He knows what to do.  
*  
Scott Ross comes along, and Vern hangs with him.  
He still won’t give up Toby.  
You don’t brand just anybody.  
Ross is an old buddy, and Toby is his prison wife.  
He brings shoe polish and other things, not hot dinners.  
*  
Gen is divorcing him, she has said as much.  
He’s much too nuts to care.  
The h in his system works and he’s less aware of things.  
Their past is encased in amber, untouchable.  
The present is a nightmare, without focus.  
*  
Vern talks to Ross about some riot.  
Toby thinks he might have a chance with that.  
Maybe he can kill Vern or himself.  
*  
The riot happens and Toby is electrified by the mayhem.  
It’s an ecstatic event.  
He’s high on adrenaline.  
Somebody kills Ross, and he shanks Vern.  
Old bastard doesn’t know it’s him and survives.  
Of course.  
Toby had a taste of freedom and he liked it.  
Can’t go back now.   
*  
He goes back to daddy, but while he’s on his knees taking it from Vern he knows he can get something better.  
Vern mourns Ross for all of five seconds before bonding with Robson.  
James wants to borrow Toby, and Vern lets him.  
Toby takes it from James, and wonders why it matters so little.  
Robson comes, and climbs off him with some catty remark about his valor.  
Well, yeah.  
He’s a Nazi whore.  
Gotta love it.  
Vern doesn’t loan him to anyone else.  
*  
Along comes a spider.  
No, a snake.  
Toby is freshly divorced and now he’s a senior prag.  
Vern has his eyes on a fresh number, some loser who can’t even say no.  
The guy has no chance.   
Vern passes Toby to the other newbie.  
The newbie is hardly an innocent.  
He’s been around the block a few times.  
He seems less of a fool than Robson.  
His name is Keller.  
Toby settles in with him and asks if he ever has to wear drag.  
Keller frowns.  
He’s already looks at Toby like he doesn’t want to share him.  
Not even with Vern.  
Toby thinks of shanking Keller, but he likes him.  
Good thing, really.  
Keller has skills in the sack, and a very sharp mind.  
Toby likes to look at him naked.  
A lot.  
Keller likes to be watched, so that works out fine.  
*  
Vern looks at Toby and he shows wistfulness for a nanosecond.  
Junior prag gets some ideas and Toby feels relieved.  
Vern will take care of him, just like Keller looks out for Toby now.  
He still has scars deep in his soul and Vern made all of them.  
It’s a curious bond to share.


End file.
